


Evil Geniuses

by JohnLockgirl22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff I guess, Multi, Some Swearing, adults acting like children, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockgirl22/pseuds/JohnLockgirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ray can be a bunch of idiots and and a bunch of evil geniuses at the same god dam time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story so far. I've had this idea in my head for awhile but never got to actually writing it. Enjoy I guess.

The lads were the only one's home at the time. Michael was watching whatever the hell was on TV and browsing the internet on his phone at the same time. Ray was playing his DS and cursing from time to time out of frustration. Gavin was...suspiciously giggling at the end of the couch. 

Ray looked up and glared at the distraction that was Gavin. He then saw the cell phone in his hand that was NOT his. "Gavin, what are you doing?" Ray asked sitting up and scooting over to him. The Brit looked up and put the phone to his chest defensively. "Nothing," Gavin said quickly. Ray narrowed his eyes. "Don't try and hide shit from me. You know I'll find out eventually."

Michael glanced up at the two from his phone. He grinned and shook his head at the adult kids. He turned back to his phone and thought, with Gavin, something was bound to happen.

"Whose phone is that?" Ray asked now peeking over Gavin's shoulder. Gavin hesitated before saying "Mine." Ray rolled his eyes and said "Bullshit, let me see it." Ray reached forward for the cell but Gavin moved it out of his way.

"No!" Gavin yelled immaturely. Ray now had moved to grab at Gavin's hand to pull it forward to grab at the phone. "Give it you prick." Gavin had tried to get off the couch but Ray tackled him to the floor surprisingly. Ray was never the one to get very physical like Michael and Gavin. "Stop being nosy you mong!" "Hypocrite!" Ray yelled back.

Meanwhile Michael sat on the couch watching with amusement. He was going to get up to stop them before something got broken. The two were rolling a bit too close to the shelf for his comfort.

Surprisingly it wasn't anything on the shelf that broke. Gavin had stood up triumphantly then was back to the ground by Ray. The lads froze when they heard a crack against the floor. Gavin had dropped the cell phone on his way down to the floor and there the phone had dropped and landed with a cracked screen and the back of the phone not connected to it anymore.

"Nice going Gavin!" Ray said as they moved to the broken phone. Michael followed the two standing behind them. "Gavin, whose phone is that?" Ray asked, already guessing whose it was by getting a closer look. Gavin gulped and said "Ryan's." Behind them Michael had burst out laughing and had doubled over holding his stomach. "He's going to eat you two! And I'll gladly being laughing on the sidelines."

"Gavin, what the hell were you doing with his phone!" Ray exclaimed trying to put the two pieces together. The back clicked back on but it didn't turn on. "He left his phone here and I-" Gavin stopped himself from finished his sentence. "What did you do?" Ray asked again now resulting to banging the phone against his hand.

"It was an innocent prank. I may have sent the words "Dicks are great" to everyone who works at Rooster Teeth." Gavin said quietly. Michael and Ray both admitted to themselves that the prank was innocent enough. But for Ryan to send it to everyone was unusual. Ray groaned and said "Why Gavin, now he's going to kill us."

"Let's hide it. Maybe he'll think he lost it." Gavin suggested. "Yeah but you messaged everyone in Rooster Teeth so he'll know it wasn't lost." Ray said. "What else can we do then?" Gavin asked biting his lip. Michael has resorted to just giggling and had made his way back over to the couch.

"Fine, first...," Ray and Gavin looked at Michael at the same time which was kind of creepy. What was even creepier was what they said next. "...no witnesses." They said simultaneously. Michael stared at the two suspiciously. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Michael asked. Gavin then sprinted upstairs to their room. Michael's eyes widened, worried about what was going on.

"What the fuck are you two planning?" Michael asked standing up to follow Gavin upstairs. Instead Gavin came back downstairs with Michael's own DS. "What are you doing?" Michael asked. Michael watched as Gavin fucking skip into the kitchen. Michael raced after him and froze when he saw Gavin turn on the water and hold the DS above the sink. "Don't you fucking do it!" Michael threatened.

Ray stood in the doorway blocking Michael's exit. "We'll give it back if you won't tell the Gents, especially Ryan." Ray said crossing his arms. "You're kidding, right?" Michael asked not believing the words that came out of their mouth's.

Michael glared at the two then said "I'm not promising shit." Gavin shrugged and said "Then say goodbye to your DS." Gavin said and waited for Michael to change his answer. "You wouldn't dare." He said lowly. Ray looked at Gavin and said "Do it Gav." Michael's eye widened and watched as Gavin lowered the DS into the sink.

"No! Okay, I promise I won't say a fucking thing!" Michael said holding his hands in front of him to tell them to stop. Ray held up his hand to tell Gavin to stop. "Do you pinky promise Michael. Remember you get a consequence from X-Ray and Vav if you break it." Ray held out his pinky to promise. Michael hesitated. Breaking a pinky promise to X-Ray and Vav was dangerous. You never know what their revenge was going to be.

"Choose wisely Michael, the DS or you're life." Ray said dramatically. "Fine." Michael held out his pinky for Ray to promise with. The two evil geniuses smiled at each other. "Good choice Michael." Ray said as Gavin handed over Michael's DS. The curly-head grumbled and took his DS and wiped it on his shirt noticing a few droplets of water on it. "You guys are dicks," Michael said leaving the two and heading upstairs.

"Step one is complete, my sidekick." Ray said. He walked over to the phone on the floor and picked it up. "Excuse me, I'm the hero, you're the side kick." Gavin said back. "My name's first, so that obviously means I'm the hero, you're the sidekick." Ray said setting the phone on the counter. "No way." Gavin said back. "Come on, Vav and X-Ray just sounds stupid." Ray said back. Gavin complained again. "Sure Vav, whatever you say." Ray said looking down at the broken phone.

"Now we hide the evidence." Ray said but no one made a move to do so. "Where do we hide it?" Gavin asked. "No idea," Ray said blowing out a puff of air. "Should we just throw it away?" Gavin asked. "No, someone will find it there." There was a moment of silence.

"Let's bury it!" Gavin exclaimed. Ray smiled, "Great idea Vav, get the shovel and meet me out back." Ray went out to the back yard while Gavin ran to the garage to grab the shovel. "Let's do it over there?" Gavin asked pointing to the corner of the house.

They got to work, digging up a hole big enough for the cell phone then dropped it in and buried it. Gavin complained about his dirty hands when they were done and Ray complained about the bugs. "Good, we're done. Now I'll put the shovel away and you go wash your hands." Ray said taking the shovel as the two split ways.

After the shovel was away and both of their hands were clean, they sat down on the couch and gave each other high five. "Vav and X-Ray forever, right?" Ray asked asked as he laid his head in Gavin's lap. "I thought it was X-ray and Vav?" Gavin asked. Ray yawned and said "It can be Vav and X-Ray for the day."

The whole scenario that just went down was enough to tire out the two and even though they were both worried about it, they fell asleep on the couch. When they both awoke, Jack and Ryan had just walked in the door. Gavin looked down at Ray in worry and Ray looked up at Gavin grinning like and idiot. "Don't break." He whispered. Gavin opened his mouth to say something but Ray covered his mouth. Ray gave Gavin pleading eyes, he mouthed "Please" to the older man. Gavin sighed and nodded. Ray smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Ray knew he had to tell Ryan but he wanted to see how long he and Gavin could hold out. Michael had to or he'd have something coming at him.

Surprisingly, later on Ryan asked where his phone was and when everyone shrugged he actually assumed it missing. Though Ray and Gavin felt guilty, they were ecstatic that their plan worked. They thought Ryan had no clue, but they didn't see the look between Michael and Ryan.

He also didn't think anything of it when the people that Gavin sent "Dick's are great" to came up to him with a smile and a confused face. Ray and Gavin never thought their plan would go this far. They thought Ryan was smarter than this.

A week and a half after the plan was enacted, Ryan came clean in the office when everyone was working. "Guys, I figured out a new feature on my new phone." He said showing his "New" feature on his phone. "I'm so glad you two broke my phone so I have an excuse to buy a new one." Ryan said sarcastically while looking at the two youngest achievement hunters.

Ray and Gavin's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?" Gavin asked nervously. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Ray added. "Guys, I know you're devilish plan and it didn't work." Ryan said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Wha-!" Ray exclaimed shocked. "How and When did you find out?" Ray asked confused. Ryan shrugged, "The day after it happened and Michael told me." He said simply. Gavin and Ray looked at the guilty face of Michael and glared at him. They turned back to Ryan and had their own guilty faces on.

"Sorry Rye-bread." Gavin said rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, if it makes it better, we were going to tell you if you never found out." Ray added quietly. "We'll pay it back, how much do you want?" Ray asked. Ryan chuckled and shook his head "My money is pretty much your money and vice versa. Just tell me next time, I wouldn't have yelled at you." The two nodded at Ryan's words.

Geoff laughed, "You guys are fucking idiots." Ray and Gavin glared at him. "Excuse me, our plan was bloody brilliant." Gavin said crossing his arms. Ryan added onto that. "I actually had no idea until Michael told me."

The subject of Michael made the two remember the promise. "Right, by the way, Michael you bloody pinky promised." Gavin pointed at Michael accusingly. "What?" Jack asked confused. "Michael pinky promised he wouldn't tell any of you guys, and you broke it." Ray explained. Michael shrugged and said "Sorry, can you forgive me?" Michael asked. Gavin and Ray looked at each other a mutual agreement. "Yeah, whatever." Ray said and saw Michael smile and turn back to his desk.

Gavin and Ray looked at each other, another mutual agreement between the two. Their revenge on Michael will begin next week


End file.
